


Un capitano offeso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Parody, Romantic commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Ooc].[Doubledrabble mancata].Una ClintxSteveRogers.





	Un capitano offeso

Un capitano offeso  
  


Occhi di Falco guardò Steve davanti a lui. Il soldato incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso, il grembiule rosso e oro con disegnata una renna gli aderiva al corpo muscoloso.

“Pensavo che saresti venuto in tempo per passare insieme la Vigilia di Natale” si lamentò il Capitano. Clint ridacchiò e si massaggiò il collo.

“Sei geloso?” domandò. Si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò la guancia, salendo fino alla fronte e gli sollevò il ciuffo biondo.

“Dovrei esserlo?” chiese Steve, scostandosi. Barton lo cinse tra le braccia e si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta.

“Ero con Nat, ma non voglio litigare il giorno della Vigilia” sussurrò seducente. Steve gli cinse il collo con le braccia e sbuffò.

“Io resto offeso” si lamentò. Clint lo baciò, facendolo arrossire.

“Amo quanto sei offeso. Buon Natale” disse gentilmente. Steve sbuffò.

“Buon Natale, mia disperazione” brontolò.

 


End file.
